teamfortress2fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Meet the Tactician
Meet the Tactician is a vid introducing the Tactician. Transcript This is referring to the RED Tactician. * (Scene begins in Daedelus with BLU Scout hitting RED Scientist in the face with the Baseball Bat) * Blue Scout: '''You... * (Red Operative gets hit in the face again, his glasses breaking in half from the damage) * '''Blue Scout: '''Weird... * (Blue Scout swings the Baseball Bat across the Red Scientist's right cheek, dropping his Tesla Stabiliser onto the floor) * '''Blue Scout: '''Insecure...! * (Red Operative, injured, falls back on the ground. He tried crawling away from Blue Scout, but he (Blue Scout) walks up to grab Red Scientist by the head and slams it onto the concrete ground) * '''Blue Scout: Nerd! * (Red Scientist is critically wounded and his forehead is bleeding. Red Scout winks at the screen and looks at the Red Scientist. He raises the Baseball Bat like an executioner and is about to deliver the final blow onto the Red Scientist's noggin. The red dot laser on the Advanced Rifle is aimed at the back of Blue Scout's head, and it zooms out to show Red Tactician behind him, holding the Advanced Rifle. He pulls the trigger and it zooms into the muzzle of the Advanced Rifle, and a bullet comes out, and the screen cuts to a 2D perspective, as the bullet flies towards Blue Scout's head, piercing the skull of Blue Scout. Blue Scout falls dead on the ground and his head lands on the Red Tactician's foot) * Red Tactician: That was my brother you bleeding idiot! Don't mess with my family again you ba... * (Cuts to the Meet the Tactician title card) * (Cuts back to the Red Tactician. He picks up the Baseball Bat and throws it at the Blue Scout's dead corpse. The camera then shows Red Tactician remove the clip of his Advanced Rifle and reloads it with another one. He puts back it onto the rifle holster he wore on his back with his Throwing Axe, and pulls out the Throwing Axe and sharpens it with a rock. He throws the rock away and enters the battlefield. Meanwhile, Blue Heavy sneaks up behind him while Red Tactician is planning a strategy. He pulls out a map of Daedelus and marks the entrances of the Blue Team side of the map with a permanent marker. Blue Heavy grabs his Shotgun, and a Blue Engineer next to him sets up a Level 3 Sentry nearby. Red Tactician marks the briefcase with three arrows and he smiles. Cuts to Blue Engineer looking at the Red Tactician) * Blue Engineer: '''You're are in a lot of trouble, son. * (Red Tactician turns around and pulls out his Heavy Pistol and aims it at Blue Engineer) * '''Red Tactician: '''Well it will be you that will receive punishment... * (The camera cuts to Red Tactician's face) * '''Red Tactician: From MY GUN! * (He turns on the flashlight of his Heavy Pistol and shines it in Blue Heavy's eye, causing the Blue Heavy to go blind. Red Tactician uses Blue Heavy as a human shield against the Sentry, killing him. Blue Engineer grabs his wrench and whacks it across the Red Tactician's face.) * Red Tactician: (Spits out tooth, then let's out a yell of rage) * (He grabs his Throwing Axe and impales Blue Engineer with it)